Girlfriend Of Steel
by BlackestKnight
Summary: Imagina que eres el tipo mas equis de tu prepa, pero un dia conoces a una chica fuera de este mundo y al parecer le agradas. Suena bien, pero ahora añadele que es la hija de Superman y Wonderwoman; comienza a ponerse interesante. Lee y conoce a Kaly'El, tambien conocida como Amazon Of Steel y al primer supeheroe mexicano: METALHEAD y descubre que se siente amar a la chica de acero.
1. Capitulo 1: Volvi por ti

**Girlfriend of steel.**

**Capítulo 1. Volví por ti.**

¿No parecería un total disparate que el chavo mas equis de la prepa de la UNAM saliera con una chica (en mas de un sentido) fuera de este mundo? Bueno, si lo es, pero sin embargo, me pasó. Mi nombre es José Ríos Cienfuegos y hace algunos meses que salgo con Kaly'El, la hija del Hombre de Acero y La Mujer Maravilla; ahora les contaré cómo sucedió todo este disparate y cómo me convertí en Metalhead.

Todo comenzó con una misión secreta de la Liga, cuya ubicación coincidía fortuitamente con la Cd. De México, mi ciudad, donde justo se inauguraba la sede en México del Diario El Planeta, y, adivinen, ¿Quién fue transferido ahí cómo editor en Jefe? Exacto, el Sr. Clark Kent y su esposa, la despampanante Diana Prince. Cuando uno tiene la suerte de Clark y tiene una mujer como Diana, por supuesto que tiene las noches ocuparas —Y no precisamente combatiendo el crimen—. Dana la falta de súpercondones, eso suele terminar en un embarazo, y ese embarazo, terminó en Kaly, quien por algún maravilloso azar del destino, fue transferida a mi escuela; recuerdo la primera vez que la vi, hacía un par de días nos habían dicho que traerían de intercambio a otra Gringa, esta vez de Metrópolis, y honestamente, me daba igual, pero entonces, dos días despues, ahí estaba la puerta abierta y por alguna razón decidí alzar la vista del cómic que sostenía y la vi, era una Diosa, piel blanca y con un leve sonrojo, cabello negro como la noche y ojos arrebatadoramente azules, no podía dejar de verla, cuando de repente la ilusión se rompió en pedazos al verla abrazar a mi amigo Damian Wayne, el otro tipo de intercambio; entonces me di cuenta de que no tenía oportunidad, Damian era apuesto, millonario y bueno en TODO y yo, pues... Era yo: pálido, algo gordo, con lentes y friki total de los súper héroes; me equivoqué. Al ver ese abrazo, supe que ahí había una historia, y si la había, pero no la que yo pensé. Sin embargo eso no fue lo más importante que pasó ese día.

Ese día, venía de regreso a mi casa, estaba a punto de llegar, a un par de cuadras, y entonces me mataron. Pasó tan rápido que casi ni me di cuenta, de la nada aparecieron dos asaltantes, lo normal habría sido que uno sólo dejara que se llevaran sus cosas pacíficamente, pero no yo, estaba tan harto de que no hubiera un sólo héroe en este país lleno de víctimas y villanos, que tomé la más estúpida ( o quizá la más inteligente de mi vida ) y peleé unos cuantos segundos. Y entonces me dispararon en el pecho; no es cómo en las películas, que te da tiempo de decir algo dramático o pelear unos cuantos segundos más, duele, luego quema y despues arde como mil diablos, entonces toda tu fuerza se va y caes al piso para morir desangrado, pero justo antes de caer al piso, un destello azul, rojo y plateado golpeó y noqueó a mis asesinos, y las manos mas suaves que alguna vez me han tocado, me sostuvieron antes de caer, y vi un rostro infinitamente hermoso, curiosamente parecido al que vi el mismo día en el salón... Decía algunas cosas, pero no entendía un carajo, salvo una que otra palabra "no mueras", "aguanta por favor", pero de repente se detuvo, probablemente vio mi agujereado interior y se dio cuenta de que no tenía esperanza; todo se aclaró, pude ver bien su perfecto rostro antes de morir, era cómo si un ángel hubiese ido a buscarme —Adiós, Kaly.— fueron mis últimas palabras.

Caí en un abismo, muy negro, muy frío y me sentía desvanecerme, no me arrepentía de nada, tuve una vida muy buena, una familia que me quería, alguno que otro amigo y una novia con la que logré tener sexo, pero nada de eso pasaba por mi mente, sólo Kaly, ella había ido a salvarme, aunque tarde, pero había ido, no podía sólo irme, tenía que agradecerle por lo menos... No, joder ¿A quién engaño? De haber habido un Diablo ahí, le habría vendido mi alma por poder estar con ella, pero sabía que no sería tan fácil, así que luché contra la oscuridad, junté todo lo que quedaba de mi, y empujé el vacío hacia arriba y traté de ascender o de moverme pero era imposible; no me iba a rendir, no iba a ir ni al cielo ni al infierno, no sin haberle dicho a Kaly que la amaba y de haber probado esos, los más dulces labios del universo, seguía luchando, ya sabía que era inútil, pero no me rendiría y seguí luchando hasta que algo lo detuvo. Estaba de nuevo en esa calle fría, solitaria y asquerosa en la que me habían matado, tirado en el piso, me levanté y si los fantasmas pudieran hacerlo, me habría cagado al ver mi cadáver tirado en el suelo, parecía pequeño, indefenso; inerte. Entonces una voz me llamó por mi nombre, y vi a un ser muy extraño, parecía humano, pero algo había en él que me indicaba que no lo era, vaya, quizá cuando pensé en eso de venderle mi alma al diablo se me cumplió. Lo que me dijo me hizo aceptar el trato de inmediato. —Hola, José, me llamo Azrael, y, te costará creer esto, pero por salvarte, me acaban de expulsar del infierno, así que, creo que lo menos que merezco es que me dejes vivir en tu cuerpo, pero claro, eres humano y seguro no aceptarás hasta que veas esto.— apareció entonces un aro de fuego frente a mi y en medio la imagen de Kaly luchando contra una especie de bestia con púas, dientes y garras de un cristal verde brillante y estas te cortaban, te veía sufrir y nadie iba en tu ayuda. Le respondí a Azrael —¿Si te dejo vivir en mi cuerpo podré salvarla?— Sí— me contestó. —Está hecho entonces— Entonces despierta.— Me susurró, y desperté justo donde había muerto, y sin dudarlo ni medio segundo (sin saber cómo) saqué mis alas y volé hacia dónde estabas. —Voy a llegar a tiempo, te lo prometo, regresé por ti y te salvaré aunque me vuelva a costar la vida—.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2. Cómo alma que lleva el diablo. Me fui cómo alma que lleva el diablo —Literalmente—. Y llegué mucho más rápido de lo que pensé a dónde estaba Kaly luchando contra ese monstruo verde brillante. Visto de cerca, parecía algo así cómo si un enorme dragón de Komodo con púas estilo las de Godzilla se hubiera vuelto de esmeralda. Era algo bonito, descontando el hecho de que estaba matando a la chica de la que me enamoré a primera vista. Entonces bajé en picada y caí justo frente a la bestia, justo a tiempo para evitar que le arrancara un pedazo de una mordida —Dios, la super fuerza de demonio es increíble— pensé. Entonces volteé para mirar a Kaly, y ella me miraba también a mi, pero más que con agradecimiento o alguna otra linda emoción, era un rostro desencajado en la más tremenda estupefacción que haya visto nunca, casi parecía que había visto a un fantas... Mierda, si, justo me vio morir un rato antes, eso lo explicaría —Touché— dijo una conocida voz en mi cabeza, Azrael. Al siguiente instante una oleada de dolor atravesó mi recién revivido cuerpo, la criatura me había mordido por el torso y me deslizaba hacia su garganta. Bueno, al parecer los poderes demoniacos no te hacían indestructible, ni más listo, trataba de luchar, pero sus dientes estaban profundamente clavados en mi carne y no podía zafarme y en un sólo movimiento, acabé dentro de las entrañas de la bestia, mierda, apenas había revivido y ya moriría de nuevo, si no por la perdida de sangre y daños a órganos internos, digerido por un monstruo —¿Eso es todo, mortal? ¿Es todo lo que pudiste dar por la chica por quien regresaste de la muerte? ¿Dos golpes y ser tragado apenas sin masticar? Me reiría si no compartiéramos cuerpo— Dijo Azrael. —¡Soy sólo un simple humano! ¿Que más podía hacer?—. Le contesté. — Eso, pequeño mortal, ya no es así, ni lo será nunca más. Y, ya que veo que los incentivos te funcionan, te mostraré lo que pasa ahí fuera— Aparece entonces un aro de fuego cómo el anterior y veo lo que pasa fuera, Kaly ya está demasiado herida, no puede pelear y se ve acorralada ante el monstruo. Eso liberó algo en mi, algo que nunca había sentido así, mi furia de guerrero. De alguna manera saqué mis garras y con toda mi fuerza salté, atravesando el estómago del monstruo, y detuve su ataque con un sólo brazo; Kaly yacía inconsciente y sangrando de los muchos cortes que la criatura le había infligido; tenía que ganar por ella, para protegerla a toda costa. Entonces me paré frente al monstruo y, al mismo tiempo, cargamos el uno contra el otro. Yo propinaba golpes devastadores, y la bestia me encajaba dentelladas y zarpazos a diestra y siniestra, de modo que descubrí que no soy invulnerable, pero no siento dolor y mi regeneración es muy veloz, lamentablemente la del monstruo también. Tenía que matarlo de una sola vez y por todas, pero no sabía cómo, entonces Azrael intervino —Déjame hacer esto—. Dijo, y tomando control de mi cuerpo, de un salto se alejó de la bestia y con sus manos trazaba un pentagrama y otros símbolos desconocidos en el aire, y sus trazos se convertían en lineas de fuego, en un instante la criatura cargaba hacia nosotros de nuevo pero cuando toco el circulo de fuego, una llamarada cómo si fuera el aliento de un dragón estalló hacia ella, reduciéndola a polvo verde y brillante —Las llamas del infierno; puedes comenzar a agradecerme cuando quieras por no estar ahí— Dijo Azrael con sorna mientras me devolvía el control de mi cuerpo. —Pues, Gracias...— Dije, algo ido mientras veía las cenizas del monstruo, entonces recordé: ¡Kaly! ¡Estaba herida! Cuando volteé, sus heridas estaban sanando, mucho más lento que las mías, pero al parecer iba a estar bien; casi al mismo tiempo llegué a un dilema ¿Qué coño iba a hacer con ella? No podía dejarla ahí, o llevarla a un hospital sin exponer su identidad, nisiquiera sabía que madres iba a pasar conmigo, no llevaba máscara ni nada. Pensando y pensando, casi llegaba el amanecer y ella seguía inconsciente, llegué a la conclusión de llevarla a mi casa; de nuevo, sin saber siquiera cómo, saqué mis alas y oculto en las sombras de la Ciudad de México, logré llegar a mi habitación desde la ventana y apenas entré, la deposité con toda delicadeza en mi cama, colgué mi hamaca y me acosté a dormir. Las preguntas podían esperar a mañana, morir, revivir, ser poseído por un demonio, haberte vuelto un superhéroe ( o algo así ) y haber traído a una chica inconsciente a tu casa, eran demasiado para un día. El día siguiente, podría decir que fue aún más loco. Desperté con una sensación muy parecida a la resaca. Lo primero que hice, fue mirar hacia mi cama, para ver si ella seguía ahí, y no, se había ido. Incluso tuvo la consideración de doblar mis sabanas. Tampoco era cómo que me esperara que se quedara, peo un adiós o un gracias o alguna otra cosa por el estilo no hubieran estado nada mal. Algo resignado, salí al baño, me arreglé, y todo, cuando oí unos ruidos en mi cocina. Alerta, me dirigí hacia allá, garras en mano. Y entonces, antes de que terminara de enfocar la figura que vi en la cocina, un destello negro y rojo, que se hizo una chica frente a mis ojos y con la misma velocidad, me abrazó con una fuerza que me habría matado de haber sido humano aún. —Tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte, pero estoy tan feliz de que estés vivo, y tan agradecida de que me salvaras. Nunca antes lo necesité. Gracias—. Le devolví el abrazo, completamente perplejo, de todos los escenarios posibles, el ultimo que se me ocurría era encontrarla en mi cocina, abrazándome y luego haciendo mi desayuno, pero estaba pasando, de modo que debía disfrutarlo. Las preguntas comenzaron casi tan rápido como nos sentamos —¿Eres un Alien? ¿Tuviste algún accidente de laboratorio? ¿Radiación? ¿Cómo sobreviviste a que te comiera? ¿Y por que te hiciste el muerto en el callejón?— No, soy un humano, o hasta ayer creo que lo era, no tuve ningún accidente de laboratorio, solo la radiación del microondas, no se como le hice y, en realidad no me hice el muerto. De verdad morí. Vi su cara de incredulidad y le relaté mi inverosímil historia. Ella me escuchó sonrojada, en partes cómo mi regreso a la vida, y sólo respondió con la mirada algo baja y un sonrojo invadiéndola —Es lo más valiente y bello que alguien haya hecho por mi. No sé qué decir ni cómo compensártelo—. Entonces el valor que en toda mi vida no tuve, se agolpó en mi pecho, me hizo un nudo en la garganta y salió disparada por mi boca en forma de las siguientes palabras —Kaly. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?— y sin esperar la respuesta, le robé el que hasta ahora fue el mejor beso de mi vida y extrañamente no recibí la cachetada que me mandaría a otro continente que estaba esperando, sino el suave contacto de unos cálidos y dulces labios que contrastaban con su aliento helado; correspondiendome el beso. Se sentía cómo estar en otro universo. Ella separó el contacto y dijo: —Si— 


End file.
